


Kickback

by luoup (ravenic)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Velvet Scarlatina Has Had Enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenic/pseuds/luoup
Summary: Kickback (ˈkikˌbak/) – noun: a sudden forceful recoil.AKA Cardin should have known better than to pick on someone who’s part rabbit and can kick like hell





	Kickback

**Author's Note:**

> bunny got bite

It had been a long day on top of a long week on top of a really rough month.  Both Professor Port and Professor Greenwing had given exams, there had been an unfortunate group project in Dust Manipulation class, Team CFVY had gotten three hard missions back-to-back – the last of which had gone particularly belly-up – _and_ Professor Oobleck had gone away on a seminar and so had left even more work than usual for Velvet to handle during her TA periods.  Things were not going well. 

Velvet tried very hard to adhere to the “do unto others as you would have them do unto you” ideal.  Grimm aside, she did not believe in reacting to violence with violence, and tried spread positivity and good things in a world filled with darkness.  She tolerated a lot.  _A lot._  

Usually, Cardin Winchester fell under the (very large) umbrella of things that she just put up with.  He was a jerk, but he was just a first-year.  Hopefully he would learn better soon, and Velvet didn’t think that reacting to him would do any good.  Neither would having Coco “accidentally” drop her purse on his foot or shoot him, or Fox elbowing him with blades still on or punching him with his Aura activated, or Yatsuhashi casually tossing him off the roof or sitting on him.  Her teammates weren’t exactly willing to sit around and let Cardin and his cronies of a team bully her, but she was sincere in her wishes to not start fights, and they grudgingly accepted it. 

Usually.  Today, Fox and Coco had just gotten back from the infirmary, and Yatsuhashi still had a black eye and moved like he was made of wood.  Velvet herself had mostly healed but was still terribly sore all along her right side, and she had a massive pile of papers to grade and return by tomorrow.  Today was crummy, and today was not usually. 

Cardin Winchester picked a bad day. 

The room was empty, the last class having shuffled out minutes ago.  Velvet was gathering papers and notes and files, preparing to drag herself back to CFVY’s dorm and plow through her work, when hands grabbed at her shoulders and shoved. 

Usually, this was just a preliminary.  Some shoving, unkind words, maybe even ear-pulling if she was really unlucky.  Velvet was used to it by now, and much worse, and usually she just put up with it, not wanting to start anything.  This time, though, she was tired and fed up and the moment those hands touched her body she was moving without thinking. 

Velvet spun around, barely taking in the startled faces of all four members of CRDL.  Instinctively, she braced both hands back against the desk before drawing both legs up to her chest and kicking out with all her strength. 

Cardin took the strike square in the chest, the force sending him flying clear across the classroom and cracking the table he collided with on the other side.  Before any of his team could react, Velvet was already moving, bringing one foot down and swinging a roundhouse kick up into Sky’s throat.  He hadn’t even hit the ground by the time she was spinning around, setting that foot hard to the ground and leaping backwards with her whole body, barrel-kicking Russel in the stomach.  Dove had just enough time to look surprised before Velvet’s front kick sent him staggering back into an ungraceful stumble-seat on the floor. 

The whole thing happened in seconds.  Velvet’s brain only caught up to her once Team CRDL was lying scattered on the classroom floor, winded and unmoving.  She stared around herself, a little shocked, when applause broke out.  

Velvet snapped around, her entire body ready to take on more attackers, before catching sight of Coco leaning against the doorframe. 

“Nice job, Velvet,” the CFVY leader said, looking over the scene with approval.  “Always knew you had it in you.”

The reality of what had just happened started to sink in.  “Oh no – I – they – are they okay?” she stammered, hands fluttering.  She really should check to make sure she hadn’t just broken any ribs, but also these boys were cruel and she wouldn’t put it past them to grab and attack her while she was trying to help them. 

“Don’t worry about them,” Coco said, tucking her scroll back into her pocket.  “I sent a message to the nurse – anonymously, of course – telling her that there was a minor incident in Professor Oobleck’s classroom and to maybe send someone over at her convenience.” 

“But–”

“Velvet.  They’re fine.  Also, they’re all assholes who are rude to everyone.  They’ve been deserving this for a long time.” Coco stood up straight, wincing slightly as the movement pulled at her stitches.  It was subtle, no one else would have noticed, but Velvet had learned Coco’s body language years ago.  “Now come on.  I’m tired, you’re done with class, and we all deserve some sleep.  Also, I want to see the look on Fox’s face when I tell him that those first-year jerks who have been attacking you all semester finally got some kickback.”

Velvet couldn’t help but smile.  “Coming, Coco.” 

Coco waited until Velvet was down the hall and just out of earshot before leaning down over Cardin, who was still lying where Velvet’s kick had thrown him, trying to catch his breath.  “Next time,” she murmured, pulling her sunglasses off to meet the other leader in the eye, “you might want to think twice about trying to hurt someone who has the ability to break a backbone with one kick.”

She gave him a smile, showing all her teeth.  “You got lucky, Winchester.  Remember that.  And remember –” she stood up, staring hard at each member of CRDL, “the only thing standing between you all and a Gatling gun, a set of _very_ sharp blades, and a sword bigger than all of your egos put together, is one very, very kind-hearted girl who can take damn good care of herself all on her own. 

“See you boys later.” 

And with that, she strode out of the room to where Velvet was waiting for her, and together they walked away without a backward glance. 

CRDL wasn’t going to bother Velvet Scarlatina again for a long, long time. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is dedicated to the absurd amount of time i spent hopping around my room trying to figure out how best to structure kicks in order to take out four people in a couple seconds.


End file.
